In order to transport gases over great distances, pipeline and oil companies operate and maintain hundreds of thousands of miles of pipelines. Compressed gases are needed to take part in chemical reactions in refineries and petrochemical plants. To provide forces that move and compress the gases, operators install gas compressors at key points in the process chain The gas compressors are typically reciprocating compressors. It costs a lot of money if a gas compressor valve is damaged and/or fails.